Guisarme
The Guisarme is the first Great Axe blade and a guaranteed blade available without random drops; it always drops in a boss battle in Town Center West. It is the last of the Starting Weapons, after Langdebeve; it is tied for eleventh with Wizard Staff, which drops in the same boss battle. It is a Long Weapon, and like all Great Axes, has a range of four. Range, especially for melee weapons, does not feature prominently in other games, but in Vagrant Story, almost all attackers either hit and run or in the case of bosses, are extremely large. Long Weapons are able to hit more locations on the large enemies from a single spot, and can be more reliably counted on to be able to attack the ones that run away, before they move out of range. Guisarme has the most Strength of the Starting Weapons, one more than Langdebeve. Damage Points and Phantom Points each add up to 25% total Strength to damage. Long Weapons also have comparatively more DP and PP than Short Weapons do; Guisarme has almost as much of both as the Starting Weapon with the most, again Langdebeve. The player should be aware of the Three Blades principle; whichever weapons are chosen at the start of the game will acquire a great deal of Class bonuses. It is worthwhile searching for a good combine target for high-Class blades. Like most of the other Starting Weapons, Guisarme is incapable of a Progression, a superior combinations with the following Great Axe Tier; it can only devolve higher-Tier Great Axe blades. Since Great Axe is near the beginning of the Design Prevalence chain, the "Bosom Cleaver" blade's material will be transferred to any combination with any other Design except Heavy Mace and Polearm. Bear in mind if choosing to retain the Great Axe Design that there is an easily accessible Tabar drop in Those Who Fear the Light in Temple of Kiltia; collect four and combine to make a Crescent, and add a Khukuri to make a War Maul, and another Khukuri to make the ultimate Great Axe, Halberd. The Guisarme blade cannot be integrated into any Damascus blades, as the Godhands workshop in which both precious and non-precious metals can be worked, is not available until the middle of a New Game Plus. Like Rapier and Wizard Staff, and unlike the other guaranteed Starting Weapons, the Guisarme blade itself does not come from a chest. It is acquired from Bejart, one of the Crimson Blades accompanying Duane at Tircolas Flow in Town Center West, while the Wizard Staff drops from Duane himself. Another Guisarme does come from a chest, soon after in First Abandoned Mines. Guisarme, like all of the eight Great Axes, is Edged Type. The Czechan Type it comes with is Blunt type and should be replaced with the Sand Face grip from the Langdebeve "Bosom Cleaver", unless its one gem is required to add Intelligence's casting power to the Wizard Staff. A Sarissa grip drops from Grissom in the Snowfly Forest; Type is of no consequence to the Wizard Staff, which only wants more Gems, so it is unequivocally better for the Guisarme, Langdebeve, Hand Axe or Goblin Club. Class, Affinity, Type, Damage Points and Phantom Points are all divided by four hundred and then multiplied by total Strength to determine Damage (Crossbow Phantom Points are divided by 800). For example, Sand Face has three Blunt and six Edged, for up to 1.5% times the value of Strength, compared with 3.75% for Minor Elemental gems such as Sylphid Topaz, and the same for Minor Nemesis gems such as Iocus. Guisarme's Damage Points are 115 at maximum, which would add 28.75% to Strength. Its Phantom Points are 110 at maximum, adding 27.5% to Strength. Material, even Bronze, adds its own Strength and other stats to weapons' base stats See also * Great Axe * Great Axe Combinations Category:Great Axe Category:Long Weapons Category:Starting Weapons